Single No Double yes!
by IndianFeatherKitty
Summary: Follow Venice Hiroshi and see why its better to stay with a group then wonder off on your own.


Single No, Double Yes!

Writer: IndianFeatherKitty

For: Reviwer98

'Stay with the group, psh they were so boring..I'm better off on my own' the young Venice thought to herself as she strightened out her outfit from laying on the ground taking pictures of all the beautiful pokemon. When her teacher told her they were going to the Unova region to research new breeds of pokemon and take photos. Venice thought that was to boring for her attention span, so being her she ventured off on her own and came into a clearing where some pokemon were eating. Instantly laying flat on a hill to the point where pokemon couldn't see her she began to snap photos of them grazing, playing and being themselves in their natural habitat.

As she was taking mulitple picture she didn't account that she was being watched by a Seperior who hid in the bushes as he watched the human take pictures. "Oh wow, so beautiful..Oh my is that a deerling..oh and a Sawbuck..so magestic!" she exclaimed snapping away at the pair until heard a slight little rustle and she stopped taking pictures only to peer back into the darkness of the forest. "Um..whatever is in there..please don't attack me." she said as she continued to look at the bushes and then something shot out of the bushes quickly wrapping its tail around her ankle causing her to scream and the pokemon in the open clearing to be spooked and run off.  
As the culprit had its tail around her ankle she tried with all her might to move away but its continued to pull her toward the bushes. Its eyes were glowing until its full form came into sight and she gasped to see it was a Serperior and began to struggle again. She heard from officer Jenny that Serperior were quiet vicious if someone or something was in its terriority not only that but it was mating season for them as well. Venice began to freak out as she grabbed blades of grass but he yanked her back against a tree hard she heard it slightly snap and then felt something sticky wrap around her body. Looking down she saw two sewaddle wrapping her in their string shot and she couldn't get out no matter how much she struggled.

"Look..i-i'm sorry i came into your terriorty but i just wanted to take pictures is all" she pleaded with the pokemon who just hissed at her before using Leaf blade and cut her pants to shreds exposing her lacy panties. Serperior growled as he slithered himself closer and came face to face with Venice pussy and sniffed it. Venice was scared and she was scared of nothing..she faced a herd of Nidokings and that didn't scare her but getting raped by a pokemon scared the living daylights out of her. She began to cry as Seperior slid himself back and used grow to unsheth his bluging penis and Venice terid to scoot back but it was useless as he slitherd closer to her and wrapped its body around hers and placed it's cock in her mouth demanding she suck it and she did so unwillingly. Serperior was in heaven having a human female suck on him as she was scared. Venice was trembling as he was sucking on Serperior cock until she heard another noise and Serperior turned its head toward the nosie and hissed at the new pokemon who were watching. A young deerling with its autumn coat stamping its hooves demanding it leave its terriorty.

"Serperior! Ser Serper!(What do you want?! I'm busy!)" Serperior hissed at the young deerling as he huffed and stamped again "deer deer dee deerling! (your in our terriorty! Leave!)" the young deerling declared and Serperior hissed before he got off the girl and detached herself from the tree and began to drag her off. "PLEASE HELP ME!" Venice screamed and Serperior hissed before using mega drain knocking the poor girl out. "deer deerling (leave the human)" he said and Serperior hissed again "Serperior!(NEVER!)" Serperior hissed and the young deerling used tackle to knock the girl out of Serperiors grasp and used Tackle again and knocking him off deeper into the forest. Feeling he and the girl were safe he cautiously began to drag the girl away toward his leader.

As the young deerling came to a stop he came face to face with his leader. "young one, where have you been?" the Sawbuck asked in their native tounge and the young deerling huffed "I found out this human out where we were grazing and she was being attacked by a Serperior, I ran it off and saved her..I have a request sir..I want me and my brother to have her as our own" he stated and the Leader thought about it for a while and nodded as the Sawbuck nudged the girl and Venice groaned but didn't open her eyes and the young deerling dragged her off further to where him and his older brother was. The young adolesence Sawbuck was rubbing his anlters against the tree as he turned to see his younger brother come into the clearing dragging something with him. "Donnie, what are you dragging little brother?" he asked the younger deerling Donnie looked at his older brother "Wei!, i fought off a Serperior and won this girl as for being so brave" Donnie said and the the Sawbuck named Wei looked at his youngers brothers prize to see it was a human who was unconcious and smirked. She looked delicious. Her green hair was sprawled everywhere with a light scar on her cheek and her body was well developed and Wei couldn't wait to dig in. "Donnie, remember the mating game i taught you?" Wei asked and Donnie nodded "why don't we play it with her?" Wei suggested "alright big brother!" he said as he nudged the girl harder than their leader did and she came instantly awake and screamed. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?!" she exclaimed and was immeditatly bent over by the young deerling that helped her earlier and she began to squrim trying to get away. "Wei, she's squriming to much" he said and Wei leaned down peering into the girls eyes and used Attract. Venice stopped struggling and took off her clothing and went on her hands and knees. Her bum was sticking out wiggling back and forth and Donnie snickerd "she looks funny doing that big brother" Donnie said and Wei smirked "you have to assurt your dominance mount her and take her and I'll take her mouth" he said and Donnie nodded before he mounted her again and slid into a hole making the girl under him yelp in pain. "Oh god big brother she is super tight!" Donnie said and Wei shook his head "I think you entered her tailhole Donnie" he said and Donnie smiled in satifaction "whatever, it feel good" he said and began to thrust making her cry out and clutch the grass.

~Birds and Bees in progress!~

As Donnie began to thrust into the girl she began to cry out in pleasure and pain like a purrlion in heat and Wei was getting turned on as he approched her and showed off his erection and Venice didn't hesistate before she took Wei into her mouth and began to suck egarly and Wei grunted as her warm lips wrapped around his cock. Venice was in a state of pleasure until the Attract slowly began to wear off and she looked around to see where she was and what she was doing. Looking up she saw a Sawbuck and began to screech as he was thrusting into her mouth and her ass felt a flame soemthing going in and out. Tears began to pour out of her eyes as the flame on her ass was suddenly put out as she felt something cream into her ass and pull itself out. Wei pulled himself off and nudged his brother who was panting. "Big brother, I'm terid.." donnie said and Wei ushered him to sleep and looked at the girl who was quivering in fear and he stamped his hoof and mounted the girl again. "Please god no!" Venice cried out but Wei didn't listen and plunged into her wet heat and Venice screamed out.

Blood streamed down between her legs as she was a lost of breath. Thinking about it now she should of stayed with her group and this wouldn't of happened. The Sawbuck began to thrust in faster and she felt him get bigger. "FUCK IT HURTS!" she scremed out and Sawbuck leaned his Antlers down as if to give her something to hang on as he did this. Venice stared hard at teh Sawbuck and held onto his antlers as he used his swift atttack and began to relentless pound into the young girl and Venice was screaming out in pleasure. "Oh god! Yessss! More!" she screamed out panting. The pain slowly melted and became a sea of pleasure and he began to thrust faster not sure how long he could keep up and finally he came inside the girl flooding Venice with his seed and She screamed out scaring a few pidove into flight as he came inside and she slumped into the forest floor spent and statified with Sawbuck nuzzling agianst her laying beside her.

~Bird and Bees have mated they make Biees!~

The group searched for their missing member only to find her camera in a forest clearing.  
"Officer, you don't think she was hurt or anything?" one of the people asked and the officer shook her head before she saw the most peiculer thing. A young Sawbuck and a deerling came toward them with the missing girl on his back her clothing was missing and she was passed out with twigs and leeves in her hair. "Oh, thank you two.." she said as she came close to the girl to get her off Sawbucks back and he was hesistant so he stepped back and picked up her camera and the young deerling her backpack. "um...well...if you two would follow me well take her to the hospital and care for her, don't worry you'll be their with her" officer jenny reassured and they nodded as they followed the woman and the girl with their mate on Wei's back.


End file.
